The Night of the Vampire Killers
by RavennaPoe
Summary: Sherlock Vampire!AU. Greg and John Van Helsing are Knights of a sacred Order dedicated to fight supernatural creatures, who threaten the human world. Their next task is to face two Vampire Lords in Transylvania. How will their confrontation with the immortals affect them and what secrets will they uncover? Inspired by the 2004 film Van Helsing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

October 1887

_England_

Greg walked carefully inside the castle's ball room. The only light inside the room was that from the moon. The dusty, colorful glass on the big windows, reflected the light evenly on the walls and the floor, but it wasn't necessary. Greg's vision was heightened and he could easily see in the darkness. He was holding his sword at the level of his eyes and stopped when he heard a crawling sound. She was here.

The Lamia crawled and came to sit in the centre of the room. She was a beautiful woman. Her long, golden hair covered her naked torso and her big, green eyes stared at him. Fresh blood was running down her neck and she curled her giant, black, snake tail around her upper body. She sat still and observed Greg, a smile appearing on her luscious lips.

''Come to die, my handsome man? I have to admit, I prefer younger and softer flesh, but for you I'll make an exception.'', she said with a smile.

Gregory curled his lips in disgust. Lamias were known for devouring new born babies and children. This particular one had already feasted upon ten innocent souls. The blood on her lips was from her eleventh victim, but tonight it would be over. After three weeks of chasing, she was finally in front of him and this would be the final confrontation.

''You won't feel a thing.'', she said smiling and then opened her mouth, revealing a series of huge and sharp teeth. She rose to her full height, using her tail as support and was ready to attack.

''Now John!'', cried Greg, surprising the Lamia. The swift sound of the arrow crossing the air was music to Greg's ears, as he saw the iron chandelier falling and trapping the creature. She screamed and tried to release herself from the circular trap but it was no good. Then, another young man appeared next to Greg holding a bow. He fired another arrow, which went through her belly, making the Lamia bleed heavily. The black liquid rolled freely and she collapsed. She was in horrible pain now and it was time to finish her.

As she was dying, her body started to shrink. Her tail transformed into legs and her eyes seemed wide from realization and fear. Now, the monster had disappeared, living in its place a young weeping woman.

''Finish her.'', said John in a broken voice. Greg approached the dying woman and heard her soft cries. ''Please.'', she whispered. He grabbed her hair gently, brought his sword to her throat and in a decisive move he cut it open, the red, warm liquid painting his hand. ''May you rest in peace'', he said to the woman who was now dead in his hands. He placed her head on the floor and wiped the blood with his cloth. He turned to see John, his blue eyes strong, but misty. He took a crystal jar of oil out of his sack and poured it all over the dead woman's body. Then he took one step back, lit a match and threw it to her, watching the flames consuming her, covering her like a red blanket.

''Why do we have to witness their transformation as they die Greg?'', said John in a quiet tone.

''I don't know.'', he responded grimly as they watched her body slowly turning into ashes.

_Transylvania_

Mycroft walked down the castle's corridor to reach the library. As he walked past his brother's room, he heard loud moans of pleasure coming from the other side of the door. He was sure that Sherlock entertained a young man or woman, although this century he preferred male companions. He continued walking and eventually reached the end of the corridor. He opened the heavy, wooden door and entered the huge room. He made himself comfortable at his desk, dipped his pen in the ink and started writing some letters.

He and his brother had settled in Transylvania fifty years ago. They hunted from the village that was in the foot of the hill, were their castle was built. Three people every four months or so had enough blood to feed them. Until one day, the villagers started calling vampire hunters. Those people were not vampire hunters, merely charlatans, but even though they couldn't kill them, it was quite annoying having men with stakes bursting into the castle. So Mycroft used his skills and made a deal with the villagers. He, his brother and his brides would accept offers. In return they would not kill to feed. The villagers quickly agreed and every month young men and women came.

First it was difficult, but after forty years they came willingly and more times than they should. No one could resist the pleasure a vampire's bite and frankly he and his brother were quite irresistible. The door creaked as Sherlock opened it and entered. He was wearing only his black pants, black riding boots and was holding a riding crop, which he waved around. He collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. His fangs were still elongated and he was licking the excess blood on his lips.

''I would prefer if you didn't parade naked around the castle Sherlock. We all know what you were doing a few moments ago.'', said Mycroft without raising his head from his letter. Sherlock smirked.

''Are you jealous of my looks, dear brother? If you take off that hideous red velvet waistcoat, you will not be bad looking!''

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and sighed. After six hundred years he didn't care any longer about his brother's comments, regarding his appearance.

''Who was your dinner guest tonight?''

''That Erik, the baker's boy.'', he said and waved his hand vaguely. ''He comes every other week. Not that he tastes bad... His blood and looks are far better than his sister's. What's her name? The little mousey girl.''

''Molly. Her name is Molly, brother. You forget so easily.''

''I don't forget, it's simply not important. I erased her name from my memory after the last time I told her not to come back. Her blood tasted so... boring!'', he said and sighed heavily.

Although Sherlock didn't mind any kind of blood, he wanted his willing victims to have some sort of experience. An undying passion for adventure and thrill. That could make their blood taste so much better. Mycroft liked the aristocracy. At the current moment he had find a steady food source in the lovely neck of Lady Anthea Valerious, a beautiful woman, who was bored to death of her husband, Lord Valerious.

''Mycroft I'm bored! I hate Transylvania! I want to go back to Paris!'', he groaned.

''You loved it when we first came. May I remind you that you were the one who insisted.''

''That was fifty years ago! There's nothing new here! I want to go back to Paris! Feel the corruption, the fright and the thrill in my victims' blood! I am a Vampire Lord, I want to be feared! Here, we have a stupid truce with the boring villagers! They want it and they don't fear us any longer! Something must be done!'', he cried in frustration and got up. With inhuman speed Mycroft got up from his chair, grabbed his brother's throat and pinned him on the couch.

''You will not do a thing Sherlock! You will not destroy what I've created. Do you hear me?'', he hissed, his fangs now elongated. Sherlock didn't move. Although he hated to admit it, his brother was far more powerful than him, both physically and mentally. He merely smiled innocently.

''Oh, brother dear! You wouldn't hurt your own blood! What would Mummy say?''

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. He reluctantly withdrew his fangs and removed his hand from Sherlock's throat. He then walked across the room and sat at the marble window bench. He looked outside. The night was cold and there was snow all over the castle grounds, hills and mountains.

''I always hope that some night an interesting vampire hunter will appear in the castle and we'll have some fun! It's your fault that no one comes any longer!'', sighed Sherlock who was lying on the couch once again, playing with his riding crop.

''I don't like strangers with holy water and crucifixes burst into our family's castle.''

''But they can't hurt us!''

''Still, they invaded and contaminated the house we were born. I couldn't stand that. Though, to cheer you up, I'm going to tell you something.''

''What is it?'', asked Sherlock eagerly. Mycroft looked out of the window and started drumming his pale fingers on his thigh.

''Something's coming. I don't know what, I don't know when, I don't even know how, but I can feel it. And it is powerful.'', he said and continued staring into the night.

_Vatican_

Greg and John entered St. Peter's Basilica. They were both quiet and the only thing they could hear were some priests, who were praying and the echoes of their footsteps as they walked in the nave. They reached a door that was guarded by a man. Once he saw them, he unlocked and stepped aside, revealing a stony, circular staircase, that led bellow the ground. They started descending it and they heard the door behind them closing and locking. When they finally reached the end of the stairs they found themselves in front of an iron door.

Greg removed his triangular copper ring from his finger and putted it against a special alcove. He twisted it three times on the left and one on the right. He heard the multiples locks open and after that he opened it to revile a busy laboratory.

Inside the huge room, they were monks and craftsmen who invented new weapons, discovered new chemicals and, along with Greg and John, belonged to the Order of the Dragon's Knights. This Order, blessed by the Pope himself, was founded two hundred years ago and its purpose was to protect the human kind from unearthly creatures. Here, under the grounds of the Vatican, was the Order's headquarters. A man approached the newly arrivals.

''You succeeded in your task. Well done. Although I would prefer if you were more discreet.'', said father Alfonso, one of the Order's generals.

''They wouldn't hunted us down if the Order protected us!'', said John angrily and held a poster in front of the priest's face. In it was a picture of the two men, with scarves over their mouths and a reward for their heads.

''The Van Helsing brothers. At least they don't know your true relationship, John.'', said the priest. John eyed him angrily.

''We are being chased around Europe, as common killers. We can't kill monsters and fight the angry mob at the same time. You have to do something'', said Greg calmly.

''Helping you would compromise the secrecy of our Order. God has given you this task, not us. We merely provide you with the means. It's your responsibility to remain hidden and protect yourselves.''

''Yes and while He's doing nothing, we are the ones who have to see the creatures going back into their original form as they die!'', cried John in frustration.

''Don't blaspheme! You have to stay focused to your task.'', replied the priest. John sighed and walked away to test some new weapons.

''Your cousin is very impatient and angry. You should teach him more discipline.'', said Alfonso and waved at Greg to follow him.

''He is young, father. I can hardly blame him. After our last trip to England, with that young woman, he's been more sensitive. He's right, though. It's hard to watch their faces as they die.''

''I understand that the age of twenty eight is considered young these days. But don't forget that your fathers were much younger than yourselves, when they fought for the Order. You are his senior by three years and therefore he is your responsibility. You have to control him, Gregory. Don't disappoint me. As for the people you kill, it is a test to your faith.''

''It is very hard.'', sighed Greg.

''It is the right path. Of course it's hard.'', said the old man. ''Now, your next station is Transylvania. You will head for a village, near the city of Sibiu. Your task is to face two vampires who live in the castle. They had a truce for forty years with the citizens, but last month, when a man killed a vampire bride, it was broken and now they have revenge on them by kidnapping, torturing and killing at least three people a week.''

''Fine, we'll need new swords and bows.'', said John who magically appeared next to them.

''You've never fought a vampire before?'', asked the priest.

''Vampires, warlocks, banshees, they are all the same. Stick them with a sword in the heart, cut their heads off and you're done.'', said Greg.

''Not these two. They are true born! They were born vampires and therefore are very strong. You will need holy water, crucifixes and we've prepared new weapons for you. Follow me.'', Alfonso said and motioned to them. They entered a small room and found young Carl. Carl was a brilliant scientist with a tendency to swear. He was the one who was responsible for the equipment of the two cousins.

''Greg! John! Where the fuck have you been?'', he said and immediately father Alfonso slapped him in the back of his head.

''Carl I'll let you inform them, but I'll be in the next room! Don't blaspheme!'', said the priest and exited.

''Crazy old man!'', whispered Carl. ''Now! For you John I have this.'', he said and placed a silver crossbow in John's hands. ''This crossbow can fire up to thirty arrows at a time. I'll give you a bag with extra arrows, but try not to lose them!''

''Can I fire?'', asked John eagerly.

''Feel free.'', said Carl and John started firing all over the room with a big smile on his lips.

''Jesus, don't kill us! Save them for the vampires, you are going to need a lot of that! As for you Gregory, I have this.'', he said and opened a case. Inside there was a beautiful, long sword and two small daggers. Greg took it in his arms and waved it to test its balance.

''It's a masterpiece!'', he said as he caressed the black leather on the handle.

''I know! Those two daggers have a special pressure point in the middle of the handle. If you press it lightly...'', he said and squeezed the handle. Immediately the blade was pulled inside the handle and four smaller ones appeared around it, creating a star.

''I'm very impressed Carl!'', said Greg as he took it and threw it on the wall to test it.

''Try not to cut yourself when you change the blades. Also, you are going to need these.'', he said and handed them two silver crucifixes decorated with a big blue sapphire in the middle.

''We already have our crucifixes.'', said John.

''Not like these two. Once again I've created a marvel! Press the sapphire and...'', he pressed it and then the crucifix folded creating a double bladed knife.

''Why so many knives?'', asked Greg.

''They are going to move fast... you never know when a creature like that is going to pine you against a wall. Better be prepared to fight them with smaller weapons!'', replied Carl.

He then gave them heavy, leather coats with multiple pockets, new riding boots with special cases filled with small daggers, two sacks with holy water, crucifixes, stakes, silver chains and other weapons and finally two new capes.

The journey to Transylvania was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

_**I've mentally cast Tom Hiddleston as Loki, for the character of Lord Valerious and Masey Williams as Arya Stark, for the character of Aurora. For this chapter I used some elements from G.R.R Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. I might also use some names in the future. It's a fan fiction so please don't judge me!** _

* * *

After a two weeks journey, which consisted of travelling by train and by boat, crossing mountains and riding horses for days, they reached their destination. The people of the city of Sibiu told them that the village they were looking for didn't have a name, but the locals called it the Iced Town.

''Can't blame them for the name.'', said John as they entered the gates. The night would soon be upon them and they had to find an inn to stay. The village was big enough to be considered a town and it was covered in snow and ice. It was placed in the bottom of a great frozen hill where, on top of it, was a massive black castle, undoubtedly the lair of the Vampire Lords. They left the horses at the gates and walked to the village's square, which was full with people, shops and taverns. The crowd eyed them suspiciously and approached them silently.

''They seem friendly!'', whispered John and Greg suppressed a laugh. He brought his left hand on top of his hat, pushing it further down to cover his face. John did the same.

''We don't like strangers in our village.'', said a voice behind them. The cousins turned and saw a tall, gaunt man standing behind them. He was incredibly tall, almost two meters and he was dressed in black. He had shoulder length black straight hair and narrow green eyes. His face was pale and he had a sharp nose. The crowd was behind him and most of the people were holding axes and hammers. ''Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed and state you names.''

''You can try!'', said John and reached for his pistol.

''You refuse to obey our laws? Take of your hats so we can see your faces!'', said the man firmly.

''We will reveal ourselves when we want to!'', cried John.

''Very well. Kill them!'', said the man pointing at them with his black cane. The crowd circled them.

''We mean you no harm!'', yelled Greg and the crowd stopped. He approached the tall man. ''We are here to help you.''

''I don't need any help!''

''Oh yeah?'', said Greg sarcastically and drew his pistol, pointing above the man's right shoulder. The man turned and saw the three brides flying towards the square.

Panic arose and the people started running towards every direction, in order to find a place to hide. Most of them got inside shops, houses and behind counters with groceries. ''Everybody inside!'', yelled the tall man and he himself started running in order to hide.

''What are those things!''

''Vampires John! Move!'', cried Greg and both of them started running and shooting with their pistols, aiming at the anthropomorphic bats that were already killing and sucking the blood of some people.

The creatures were bigger than a human and had big grey bat wings attached to their back. Their hands and feet had big claws and their canines were massive. Since they saw that the pistols were no good, John drew his crossbow and started firing bolts at the blond one, who was flying above him. He managed to create big holes to her wings, but at that moment, the vampire with the red hair came to the rescue of her sister. She knocked him down and John's head hit a rock. His weapon was tossed aside and he was bleeding. The red head smelled the blood and climbed on top of him, her fangs almost touching his neck. Greg pierced her heart with his sword in time, thus making the vampire burst into flames and turn into dust.

''MARISHKA!'', cried the other two and immediately threw themselves at John and Greg. The brunette caught Greg's left arm with the claws of her feet and flew away. Greg didn't manage to obtain his sword from the ground and he was now heading for the castle. He could see his cousin picking his sword up and fighting with the blonde one.

''Do you like flying?'', said his captor and smiled revealing her bloody fangs. Greg couldn't reach the knives inside his boots, but he saw the thin silver chain, which was placed around his waist. He quickly took it and threw it over the vampire's neck. He pulled with all his might, choking her. The vampire in an attempt to release herself loosened her grip and Greg landed on his back on the roof of a house. The pain was bearable and Greg quickly jumped and landed on the ground. He ran to help John who was now throwing a glass flask of holly water to the blonde vampire. She caught it in time and threw it in the well that was in the middle of the square.

Then Greg saw the church! Outside there was a fountain full of holly water.

''John!'', he cried and his cousin looked at him and then the fountain. He ran, picking the crossbow from the ground, but the blonde vampire tossed him behind some counters. Greg drew one of his blades, turned it into a star and threw it on her face. That seemed to affect her and she took her real form. The cut in her cheek was deep and Greg saw the blood that had painted her white transparent dress. Then the wound started healing until there was no scar left. ''What the hell?'', thought Greg and took a few steps back. He drew his other blade and aimed at her heart. He threw the dagger, but the vampire caught it and tossed it aside. She was clearly enjoying the situation. Greg knew he only had his cross, since he couldn't reach the blades on his boots. But the moment he tried to take the weapon of his shirt he stumbled and fell. The vampire smiled and took one more step.

''Sad... so sad that I have to kill you!''

''Stop playing with him Anna and finish him!'', yelled the black haired bride, who was flying above them. Her fangs elongated and she was ready to take her bat form and attack, when suddenly she felt something behind her back.

''ANNA!'', screamed her sister but it was too late. John had crept behind her and fired with his bolts which were drenched in holy water. She turned into dust and the other vampire, knowing that she didn't have a chance, flew back to the black castle.

John lowered his weapon and helped his cousin to get up. They both walked to the church's stairs and sat down.

''Well, that was fun!'', said John while trying to catch his breath. Greg raised an eyebrow and they both burst into spontaneous laughter.

''Oh by the way.'', said John and drew Greg's sword from his belt. ''You dropped this!.''

''Thank you!'', said Greg as he took his sword, which was covered in vampire blood.

The villagers started coming out of their hiding places, but instead of being thankful they started shouting.

''You killed two brides!''

''They'll kill us all!''

''We should abandon the village!''

''What the hell is their problem?'', said Greg.

''A month ago a man accidently killed a bride. The truce was broken and now the Lords kill many of us for revenge.'', said the tall man who came to stand beside them. ''We should be thankful, though. It's the first time in fifty years that someone killed a vampire with a sufficient method. Maybe you can help us. I am Lord Dimitri Valerious. I want to welcome you to our village and invite you to my home. There I'll inform you about the vampires that you are about to face.'', he said and extended his hand. Greg shook it.

''We should give them to the Vampires! Maybe they'll spare us!'', said a woman from the crowd.

''No one will touch my guests! After all I believe no one would want to mess with the Van Helsings!'', he said with a smirk. The cousins raised an eyebrow in sync and there was a collective gasp from the crown. ''Your reputation precedes you. In our land they call you the silver swordsman and the young archer. Don't worry. No one will hurt you while you're in our village.'', he continued in a polite manner.

''As I said from the beginning, we are here to help you and that is what will do. There is no need to fear us.'', said Greg quietly.

''You must be tired. Follow me.'', said Dimitri and the three man walked away.

* * *

Mycroft stood in front of the wooden table. On its surface were many daggers, all polished and clean. He picked his favorite, the one with the leather handle and small rubies and looked at his reflection on its blade. He saw two blue eyes starring at him. They said that mirrors reflected the soul of the person who looked into them. Mycroft's soul was cold. He was born dead and was cold since he came out of his mother's womb.

He turned and looked at the man who was currently chained against the wall. Under the dim candle lights, he seemed so small. ''Humans!'', thought Mycroft as he looked into the man's eyes, which were wide and watery and his mouth was covered with a black, velvet cloth.

''Sherlock was so right. It's nice to be feared once again.'', he thought with glee, as he took his waistcoat off. He approached the young man, who was shaking. Mycroft smiled as he heard his muffled cries and removed the cloth from his mouth.

''Please.'', he whispered. ''You had your revenge! It was an accident.''

Mycroft pierced him with the knife and twisted the blade. The man jerked from the pain.

''It's not about revenge, any longer. It's about fear.'', the vampire whispered and drove the knife once more to the man's chest. Mycroft liked to make them bleed a lot and after that, when they were too feeble, he liked to drink their blood, release them from their pain and give an end to their torture. That made him even more powerful!

The man cried once more as the vampire cut him in the crook of his neck. Hot tears fell from his eyes. He knew his torture would not be brief. There was suddenly a knock on the door and one of the thralls, Boris, entered.

''What is it?''

''My Lord, your brother requests your presence in the library. He says it's urgent.'', Boris said and left. Mycroft wiped the blood from the knife and placed it on the table with the others. He then caressed the man's cheek with his cold fingers.

''I'll come back for you'', he whispered and left.

He found his brother and Irene, one of his brides, in the room. Sherlock seemed excited and eager and Irene was sitting on the couch, with her face placed in her palms.

''What is the matter?'', asked Mycroft. Irene jumped and fell to his arms weeping.

''Now, now dear. What is wrong? Why are you crying?'', he said softly, wiping the tears from her green eyes.

''Marishka… Anna… they're dead, Sire! Dead!'', she said and buried her face in his chest once more.

''Don't worry, my dear. I'll found two other brides.'', he said coolly.

She looked at him, her eyes full of tears and her lips trembling. ''We mean so little to you? Have you got no heart?'', she said and clenched his shirt tightly.

''Of course he has no heart, idiot! He's dead!'', said Sherlock and approached his brother. ''Mycroft two Vampire Killers arrived! At last, I'll taste the blood of warriors!'', he said with a broad smile.

''Irene, go to your room.'', said Mycroft firmly and kissed his bride on the lips.

''Yes, Sire.'', she said obediently and left.

''Continue brother.''

''One of your lackeys was spying on them a few hours ago. They're called Van Helsings. They are notorious killers and the whole Europe wants their heads! They call them the silver swordsman and the young archer! Isn't it glorious?'', he said with zeal and collapsed dramatically on the couch. ''I'll have the archer, brother!''

''Will you stop acting like a child? This could be serious!'', said Mycroft and pushed Sherlock's feet off the couch and sat next to him. Sherlock was smiling blissfully.

''Where are they?''

''At the Valerious manor. Dimitri was impressed by their little show and invited them to stay with him. I must say your servant will not be happy.''

''Indeed. Lady Anthea will be most dissatisfied.''

''Don't forget about her husband! Your affair was a well kept secret, even before the truce was broken.''

''What can that man do to me?'', asked Mycroft nonchalantly.

''Him? Nothing. The hunters though… they can kill your little food source, once they discover the truth.'', he replied and smiled at Mycroft who looked at him with narrow eyes. ''Oh don't tell me you have feelings for that woman?'', said Sherlock with surprise.

''Not at all, but since those men killed two of my brides, she is one of my candidates.'', he replied nonchalantly.

''Then why don't you make her tonight if possible? As you say, you're going to have her eventually. Just kidnap her, bring her here and make her a vampire!''

''Not yet. She must stay there and spy on those two men for me. I'll visit her tomorrow night and explain the situation to her.''

''As you wish! I can't wait though. I'll meet that archer tonight! You can have the swordsman brother! He seems quite keen on blades, as yourself.'', said Sherlock with a smile and disappeared.

Mycroft returned to the dungeons to find the man barely alive. His breath was shallow and it was time to finish him. ''Please.'', he whispered and Mycroft was happy to oblige. He bit the sensitive skin of the man's neck and drank his blood. His limp body fell to the floor. He didn't bother to pick it up, the thralls would take care of it. He gathered his blades and left the dungeons.

He reached one of the castle's towers. The cold wind was blowing but he could not feel it. He was part of it. He could feel that strange power he felt a month ago, though. He didn't say anything before, since he wasn't sure, but now the feeling was strong. It was powerful and dangerous and it had come in the form of those two strangers.

* * *

Greg and John were sitting by the fire in the drawing room of the Valerious manor, along with the Lord. Dimitri was explaining to them the events that took place a month ago and led to the breaking of the truce. One night a man and his son were walking home when suddenly a vampire bride attacked the son from behind. In order to protect his boy, the man threw the lamp he was holding and set the vampire on fire.

''But then the vampires are the ones who broke the peace, not you. Why are they attacking?'', asked John and sipped his wine.

''They claimed that the bride did not want to attack. They say that the man wanted to kill her. Unfortunately, there were no witnesses and we can't confirm anything.''

''And what do you think happened?'', asked Greg.

''I believe that they were tired of the peace. That's why they attack us. I never agreed with this situation anyway. My grandfather was the head of this village at that time and he once told me, that he did the best for his people. Since I'm the head of the Iced Town now, I'm also the one who has to stop this.'', replied Dimitri with a melancholic smile. At this point a beautiful brunette woman entered the room. She was wearing a long deep red dress and a choker with black crystals adorned her lovely neck. She approached the company and the Lord rose to his feet and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

''My dear, may I introduce you Gregory and John Van Helsing. Gentlemen this is my wife, Lady Anthea Valerious.''

Greg kissed her hand lightly and so did John.

''Welcome to our home.'', she said and sat beside her husband. Dimitri was looking at her with pure adoration in his eyes. The same could not be said about the Lady.

''My dear, these men are here to help us. They can kill the Vampires in the castle!'', he said and looked at them with a smile. Greg noticed Anthea as she nervously adjusted the choker on her neck. ''Odd.'', he thought.

''Dimitri, I believe we should let the gentlemen rest.'', she said and then looked at the cousins. ''I was informed about your actions today. I believe we have to thank you for the courage you showed. Allow me to call for a servant to escort you to your room.'', she then said in a cool tone.

''There is no need for that.'', replied John. ''We will find our way.''

The two men got up and Dimitri informed them which way to go. They thanked them and departed. They were walking down a big corridor with portraits, when they suddenly heard something.

''Psst!''

''Did you hear that?'', asked John.

''Yes!''

''Psst!'', they heard again. The voice came from behind a door. The Van Helsings approached it and saw two blue eyes looking at them from the creak of the door. Then they saw a small child coming out and motioning to them to follow inside the room. The cousins got inside and closed the door gently. The room was dark and the only lighted by a single candle in the bedside table.

''Who are you boy?'', asked John.

''I'm a girl!'', replied the child in an offended manner. The boy was indeed a girl, but didn't look the part. She was very pale and had big crystal blue eyes. Her body was thin and petit and she was about twelve or thirteen years old. Her hair was black and short. She was wearing boy's clothes and from her belt was hanging a slim sword. The room was obviously her bedroom. She looked at them boldly.

''Sit.'', she told them and showed them her bed. They sat on it obediently and the girl stood in front of them.

''My name is Aurora Valerious. I'm Lord Valerious' only daughter and I need your help.'', she said finally.

''I know that you need our help, little lady. The whole village needs it.'', replied Greg.

''No! I desperately need your help! My father is in danger!'', she said and the cousins could see the fear in her eyes.

''What do you mean?''

''Lady Valerious is the mistress of one of those Vampires!'', she said with disgust.

''Oh!'', said John. ''How do you know that your mother...''

''She's not my mother!'', cried the girl in frustration. ''Not even a step mother! She hates me and I hate her.'', she finished and automatically clenched the handle of her tiny sword. In an instant she relaxed. She felt safe with that sword near her.

''I'm sorry.'', apologized John. ''Tell us why is your father in danger?''

Aurora breathed deeply and tried to hide her distress, but it didn't work. Greg saw the tears forming in her eyes. He got up and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. The girl looked at him with watery eyes and Greg gave her a reassuring smile.

''I saw... I saw them... two months ago. I was heading for the library. My father keeps our weapons there, behind a crystal showcase. I only wanted to sharpen the blade of my sword. Her room is located near the library. I was outside when I heard... I saw...'', she said and sobbed.

Greg felt anger and disgust. He could imagine what the little girl heard and saw happening between the Vampire and his lover and felt like he wanted to vomit. What horrors had that little girl experienced and what kind of nightmares must have plagued her those two months?

''You don't have to tell us. We understand.'', he said. His brown eyes met hers and she relaxed. She once again placed her little fingers around her sword.

''Does it have a name?'', asked Greg.

''No... should it have one?'', asked Aurora with surprise.

''Every great sword has a name. What about Needle? A tiny sword for a tiny lady?''

Aurora giggled and agreed. She then took a deep breath and continued.

''Before the Vampire Lord departed, Anthea told him that she was tired of my father. She said she hated him and couldn't stand him any longer. The Vampire said that... he said that he would take care of it! He said she didn't have to worry!''

There was silence in the room. John got up and headed for the door. He opened it slightly and took a look outside to see if there was anyone in the corridor. Then he closed it and stood there.

''How long have they been together?'', he asked the girl softly.

''It must be longer than those two months, even before the truce was broken. I remember that she never wore those big chokers and silk scarves around her neck. She always said that she hated them. But about eight months ago she started using them. At that time I didn't pay attention, but now it all makes sense! My father will never believe me. He loves and cares for me deeply, but he's blinded by love for his wife.'', she said calmly.

''Greg... what if the Vampire tries to make her a bride?'', said John.

''He will!'', said Aurora before Greg could answer. She then again averted her gaze to Greg who was still holding her. ''He did it again a month ago. When his bride died, he made poor Anna a vampire! She was a nice girl. She never hurt anyone and he killed her!'', she said angrily. ''If he makes Anthea a bride, then he will definitely kill my father and take our wealth and house. You cannot let him do this! This house has many secrets! You have to help me, please!'', she cried and fresh tears formed in her eyes.

''What kind of secrets?'', Greg said quietly.

Aurora took his right hand in hers and tapped his ring with her index finger. Greg looked her, his eyes wide in surprise gave him and she gave him a shy smile.

''Follow me.'', she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

They tip toed down the corridor and slowly made their way to the library. They reached the door and Aurora opened it carefully. She got inside first and after a quick inspection she told them to follow her.

Aurora walked to the corner of the room and stood in front of the large crystal case which was placed against the wall. The case covered a big part of the wall and inside it were many weapons, mostly swords and silver stakes. She opened it, took her sword from her belt and pushed its blade inside a tiny, almost invisible hole. She twisted it and in an instant the wall moved slowly from the way revealing another room.

''Come.'', she said quietly. The cousins were stunned and followed the little girl inside. Once the three of them were in the room, Aurora placed the sword in another hole and the wall moved in front of the entrance. She placed the lamp she was holding on the table in the middle of the room. The light, although dim, was enough for them to see.

''No one knows about this place. Not even my father.'', she said and looked at the men. ''This room was built secretly when my parents got married. My mother was a Dragon Cavalier too. She told me everything. You see, I am a member of the Order too... by blood.''

''How is this possible?'', asked Greg curiously. He had heard father Alfonso talking about blood members, but when he had asked, Alfonso had dismissed him saying that the Order's history was far more secret. Even for the members. Aurora walked and took a dusty book from the old bookcase. She placed it on the table and cleaned its surface with her hand. She opened it carefully, fearing that the pages might fall apart.

''Here.'', she said and pointed a family tree on a page. The cousins approached to have a better look.

On the page was a Dragon's head breathing fire. The fire was connecting small portraits of people, like branches, thus showing the family bonds between the members. The cousins approached and took a better look at the name which was written above the Dragon's head. _Rhaegar._

''Rhaegar?'', said the two men in sync.

''My mother's family name. My ancestors fought with the Order from the beginning of its existence. My mother was a member, not because she was chosen like you, but because her family was a fundamental piece of the Order's history.'', she said. ''My mother, Aurelia, kept her membership secret from my father, in fear of someone might discover the Order. She trained me and told me everything I needed to know. She died four years ago, when I was nine.''

Aurora was silent for a moment and Greg placed his hand on hers. ''I'm sorry.'', he said quietly. The little girl looked him.

''Don't be. I will meet her again.'', she smiled. ''I must reach the age of fifteen to join the Order. I'm the last member of my mother's bloodline! It's my right and duty! But unless I can assure my father's safety, I can't leave Romania!'', she continued.

''Did your mother agreed with the truce?'', asked John.

''No! She hated it. She always tried to convince our young villagers not to go to the castle, but everyone dismissed her. They said that it was better for all of us, but frankly they did it because they liked to be bitten.'', said Aurora with disdain in her voice. ''She spent most of the time reading all these books, trying to figure out a way to kill the Vampire Lords. A fever took her away, before she was able to finish. I've been searching every corner of this room and each room in this house to find something about her discoveries. She must have left a clue!'', she said and brushed her thump over the small picture of her mother. Aurora was the spitting image of her mother. Same crystal blue eyes and sweet face, their only difference was the hair. Aurelia's hair was golden like the color of wheat, whereas her daughter had inherited her father's raven hair.

Next to the oval picture of Aurelia were two names: Edward and Richard Rheagar. The picture though was burned.

''Why is this burned?'', asked John.

Aurora shrugged. ''They were my mother's twin brothers. She was very young when they died. She never told me anything, because she didn't know! The picture was mysteriously burned the next morning after their death.''

''How did they die?'', asked Greg.

''No one knows. My uncles disappeared from their home when they were ten years old. It was winter. They sent a search party to find them but they couldn't. They only found their hats at the river bank, so everyone assumed that the poor boys must have drowned. My mother was only three at that time. That was almost forty years ago. No one knows and eventually they forgot everything about them.''

They were quiet for some time thinking about the things that Aurora had revealed. ''We should lure Lady Anthea and kill her somehow.'', said John eventually.

''John, you know we can't do that. Lord Valerious trusts us. If we kill his wife then our mission will fail. We will have to leave the village or we'll get hanged!'', replied Greg. ''The only solution is to wait until the Vampire Lord takes her as his bride.''

''We can't wait for that long! What if he attacks tonight?'', said the girl worringly.

''The only thing we can do is guard your father day and night, starting from tonight. I'll take the first shift.''

''No. I'll do it. You'd better stay here with Aurora and start searching the place. I'll have to find an excuse to tell your father. I'm sure he will wonder why I'm in his room, guarding him.'', said John.

''There is no need for that. My father's room has no windows or other passages. You only have to guard the door from the outside.'', replied the girl.

''Good! Now do we know how these Lords look like? Have you ever seen them?''

''Only one of them. They never came to the village, since everyone went willingly to the castle. The one I saw is the elder, Lord Mycroft. He is very tall and has auburn hair and blue eyes. As for the younger, his name is Lord Sherlock and I know only from the descriptions that the villagers gave me, that he is very beautiful. He is also tall, not as tall as his brother though. He has black hair and weird eyes.''

''What do you mean by weird?'', asked Greg.

''I don't know! That is what Molly, the baker's daughter told me once. She said that his eyes were able to pierce through her soul and see every little secret. She said she felt... feeble.''

''I better go. You stay here for now. I'll guard Dimitri for the first two hours. Be careful.'', said John and headed for the entrance.

''You can pick a sword from our collection. Use a cloth and cover it with Holy Water. It will help.'', said Aurora and followed him, placing her sword in the hole and when John left she closed the portal again.

* * *

John found himself outside Dimitri's room, sitting on the cold floor. He rested his back against the wall and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible with little success. He placed the sword next to him and sat there waiting. The minutes passed and without realizing it, he fell asleep.

He woke up. He gripped the sword's handle tightly, listening carefully to the sounds of the mansion. There was stillness. Suddenly he saw something like black smoke coming from the window down the corridor. He stood up and approached. He quickly drew back though when he saw something materializing. He felt the blood draining from his face when the form of a tall, black haired Vampire appeared only ten meters away from him.

The Vampire Sherlock raised his head and looked at him smiling while licking his lips. Then John did something that he had never done in his life as a Dragon Knight who fought wizards, werewolves and other creatures. He ran.

* * *

John ran down the complex corridors of the manor and eventually reached the study. The study was big like the library and had large bookcases around the room and in the middle, thus creating many hiding corners. The moonlight that came through the stained glass of the round windows was sufficient and he was able to see around the room and hide from the Vampire. He then saw the same black smoke coming inside the room from the keyhole, slowly transforming into the Vampire. John hid behind a bookcase. He could hear his steps, as he approached his hiding corner.

''I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat.'', he said in his baritone voice. ''Usually when I approach...'', he continued and started clapping his hands fast and rhythmically, ''I can almost dance to the beat!'' He then started to clap his hands slowly. ''Strange that yours... is so steady. Interesting.''

John got out of his hiding place and nailed the sword to his heart. The Vampire Sherlock was surprised and clutched the weapon with both hands.

''May you rest in peace.'', said John, but then the Vampire pulled the blade out of his heart and smiled at John. He licked the blood from it and tossed the weapon away. John started slowly stepping back, as the Vampire approached with the smile still on his lips. His shirt was now open and John saw how the wound heeled almost in seconds. He was so pale! He had never someone so pale moving.

The vampire stopped and in the light of the moon he looked ethereal. His black curls were like a halo around his face and his gray eyes were shining. But John wouldn't cry for help or run away again. He was a warrior, a Dragon Cavalier and he was here to kill this undead demon.

''The young archer in front of me... it is such an honor to finally meet a true Vampire Killer.'', he purred and took a step. John remained calm and looked at his enemy with cold eyes. The Vampire merely smiled and bit his bottom lip. He then breathed deeply through his nose.

''Your blood smells so good. So rich in experience. You've seen so many deaths. Far too many.'', he said and took one more step. John was only two meters away from him.

''I like your eyes, archer. They seem cold, yet you are so sensitive deep down. You are strong! Very strong! I wonder how it would be when I break you!''

John realized that any moment now, the Vampire was going to attack. Luckily he had a blade in his boot. It wouldn't be much help, but it could distract him and give him time to get away. If only he could reach it. There was only one option and that was to move fast the moment he would approach him.

''I haven't tasted a man like you in years! So brave and so beautiful.'', he took one more graceful step and John quickly dived and retrieved his dagger. As he rose, he was pinned against the wall, next to the window, by two strong arms. He only managed to strike him on his left side. The Vampire trapped both of his hands above his head with one of his. He then pulled the blade from his body and smiled once more.

''Tut, tut, tut that wasn't very nice.'', he said in a seductive tone. ''I like you, you know. I would like to have you tied up in my bed and do various things to your body all... night... long.'', he said as he planted kisses on John's jaw line. ''I could make you moan and beg and scream!'', he continued and trapped the mortal's lower lip in his mouth. John twitched angrily but the vampire ignored him and sucked. After a while he released him, examining his work. John's lip was red and sore.

''Look at me!'', he said in a firm tone. John looked into his eyes. He realized what Aurora meant by weird. He felt like the Vampire could see everything! ''NO!'', he cried and the Vampire's head jerked like someone had punched him. He looked him again and smiled.

''Oh you are strong! Very strong! And so warm.'', he moaned as he moved his long, index finger from John's lips to the crook of his neck. He then gracefully unbuttoned his shirt and saw the silver cross hanging from John's neck.

''Shit! How could I forget?'', thought John. Unfortunately, the cross was so light that John couldn't feel it.

''What do we have here?'', said the Vampire Sherlock and pulled the cross in a swift move. He examined it and pressed the sapphire revealing the secret weapon.

''Nice toy archer! But it won't help you!'', he said innocently and tossed it aside. He continued exploring John's body with his cold finger. He stopped over John's right nipple and started stroking it gently. John shivered under his cold touch and that earned him a smirk. The vampire continued his exploration and stopped over John's belt. He looked at him and licked his full, bottom lip. John narrowed his eyes to hide his distress. The vampire brought his mouth to John's ear and John could now feel his hot breath.

''I can make you mine right now. Would you like me to?'', he whispered and looked him in the eyes.

''Fuck you!'', growled John.

''I fully intend to!'', smirked the vampire and at the same time licked John's jugular vein. John saw his fangs elongating and knew it was time. As the vampire was inches away from John's neck, John kicked him with all his might, thus making the vampire release him.

He then gave him a punch and his ring scratched deeply the Vampire's alabaster skin. The Vampire stretched himself. His blood was running, his fangs were showing, but he was no longer smiling.

''You are mine mortal!'', he said viciously, his eyes becoming from a frosty green to a fiery red. Now John was completely scared. He took a step back, only to bump against the wall again.

The Vampire sprang and John covered his face protectively with his arms.

Upon seeing the ring on John's finger, he flinched and hissed. He then turned into an anthropomorphic huge black bat and flew through the window to his castle, leaving colored shattered glass on the floor.

John took some deep breaths to calm down. The cold wind blew through the broken window and John felt chilled to the bone. His left hand was clenching his shirt, which was still unbuttoned. He swallowed and looked at his copper ring. ''What the hell happened?'', he thought to himself.

* * *

Mycroft quickly opened the window and moved aside to allow his brother to enter. Sherlock flew inside and fell on the floor with a big thud. He transformed back to his human appearance.

''I saw it brother! I thought they had all been extinct! How is this possible!'', he cried, still lying on the floor.

''Sherlock what are you saying?'', asked Mycroft and Sherlock jumped to his feet and started pacing quickly, mumbling incoherent words. ''Brother!'', said Mycroft firmly and Sherlock stopped abruptly. ''Stay calm. This is unacceptable.''

He came close to his brother and softly grabbed his shoulders. He looked him in the eyes. In an instant Sherlock was calm. ''I saw it. The ring. They are here!''

Mycroft stayed perfectly still. ''Are you sure?'', he asked.

Sherlock nodded and released himself from Mycroft's grip. ''I saw it. The triangular copper ring. These two are Dragonians. How is this possible?'', he hissed.

Mycroft was at a loss for words.

''How Mycroft? How?'', continued Sherlock with persistence. ''Are you telling me the twins survived?''

''This is not possible Sherlock and you know it. I drowned them myself!''

''Then how the Order found other executioners? How?''

''I DON'T KNOW!'', shouted Mycroft. The brothers were now silent and still, looking at each other. ''I don't know.'', he whispered. He went and sat on the velvet couch. Sherlock was still standing. ''We will have to kill them all. Those two strangers and the girl.''

''Please!'', scoffed Sherlock. ''Aurora is just a girl. What can she possible do to us? Just kill her the same way we did with her mother. Tell your lover to pour the same drug in her water as we did with Aurelia. She will die peacefully.''

''Peacefully?'', said Mycroft sarcastically. ''This was the most craven act I've ever done. She was a worthy woman. She never deserved to die the way she did.''

''She should have never discovered our secret! That's why she died. And don't tell you feel sorry.'', smirked Sherlock.

''And if I did?'', he replied melancholically.

Sherlock was now dead serious. ''That was four years ago. You cannot grieve over the past.''

He came and sat next to his brother. Mycroft turned to look at him and saw the deep scratch that adorned his cheek and cheekbones. ''You didn't heal properly Sherlock.'', he said.

Sherlock touched the wound with his long fingers and smiled, making his brother raise an eyebrow. ''That little man did it. Copper is far more toxic to us than silver. I might need a little of your blood later to heal fully. We will kill his cousin and the girl, but _he_ is mine. And I mean it! No one will harm him.''

''Are you serious?''

''Yes.''

''My, my! My little brother in love.'', laughed Mycroft.

''He is a worthy man and I'll take him as my mate. He will become a vampire once I get my hands on him.''

''Fine, fine.'', said Mycroft and raised his hands in surrender. ''We'll keep your toy-archer. I give you my word that no one in the Family will harm him. But the others… they must die.'', he said and stood up, walking to stand in front of the fire place. The flames did nothing to suppress the cold feeling he felt since the day he was born. He sighed.

''Brother.''

''Hmm.'', hummed Mycroft.

''We should inform Mummy and uncle Moriarty. They won't be satisfied.''

Mycroft sighed deeply. ''Indeed.''


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Note**__**: For a much better reading experience may I suggest two violin music pieces, call it a soundtrack! The first one is from the 1989 film version of the Phantom of the Opera, with Robert Englund as the Phantom (if you haven't seen it you must! It's a gorier version of the tale, absolutely wonderful!) and the music piece is called, I think, Graveyard Violin, composed by Misha Segal. The other one is from the 2004 film version of the Phantom of the Opera and it's called the Graveyard. In the CD is the 13th track, but I believe you can find it on YouTube. I don't own any of those two songs (wish I did!). It's merely a suggestion. Hope you like the new chapter! :)**_

Mycroft felt a shiver down his spine. The last thing he wanted was to inform the Family.

''We are leaving tomorrow night.'', he announced.

''What?'', cried Sherlock and bounced from the couch.

''I hate repetition brother. I said we are leaving.''

''We can't!'', said the younger. ''I have…''

Mycroft glared at him. ''Your archer? We don't have time for this nonsense brother.''

''We have time for yours though, don't we?'', he said grimly.

Mycroft clenched his fists, his blunt nails digging into his palm. He couldn't stand his brother's tenacity, but he couldn't leave him here alone. On the other hand, it was the first time after so many centuries, that Sherlock had shown genuine interest for a human being. He exhaled. ''All right. But you have to do it the other way.''

Sherlock's eyes widened in realization and a mischievous grin appeared on his sharp features. ''You mean…''

''Exactly.'', nodded Mycroft. ''It is the only way. Use your Mind Palace, brother!''

Greg stilled. Aurora stopped talking and concentrated on the sounds that were coming from outside, in the library. They walked carefully to the wall that separated them from the room and raised their swords. Aurora placed hers on the slot and the solid rock wall moved slowly to reveal a distressed John, collapsing in his cousin's arms. Greg caught him in time, his silver sword falling on the floor.

''John! John, talk to me!'', Greg cried, shaking his cousin gently in his arms.

''I saw him...'', he whispered.

''Who John? Who?''

''The Vampire.'', whispered Aurora.

This was the last thing John heard before his vision blurred and his eye lids closed.

His hand touched the cold lifeless stony surface of the corridor's walls. He could feel the vibes of the dead people. Their restless souls wondered through the solid walls. Their screams and begging, their lament over their lives and the lives of those they loved, now lost forever.

His footsteps were the sole thing he could hear. They echoed rhythmically on the floor. He was cold. Cold like never before. Frozen actually. He couldn't understand how it was possible for him to even move. He felt panicked, but to his great surprise, he was perfectly calm.

He kept on walking on the cold corridor which seemed to have no end. ''Where am I?'', he thought. ''What is this place?''

Small candle lights, like fireflies, were giving a silver glow on the space. He kept on walking. The corridor, the floor the air he breathed felt like liquid forms that changed and diffused into space. He was introduced into a fluid world, where multiple complex corridors and doors were everywhere, screams of agony were the music of this magical, terrifying scenery and his mind couldn't perceive anything.

He tried the first door. Locked. He tried the second. Locked as well.

Suddenly the voices stopped and he heard a crystal clear violin music coming from, what seemed to be, the end of the corridor. A haunting, shivery, sweet melody filled his ears. He found himself following that melody. His feet had a mind of their own.

His left hand was again touching the wall, but this time he felt something. He withdrew his hand and with horror he saw it covered in blood. Blood was dripping from the stones on the walls and to the candles as well.

''Where am I?'', he contemplated again. ''This is madness!''

He tried to speak but no voice was coming from his mouth. He tried to shout. Nothing happened. He clutched his throat and felt something warm. He withdrew his hands and with terror he saw blood again, this time his own.

The beautiful crimson liquid fell onto the floor. To his amazement, the little droplets were transformed into rose pedals. He smiled.

The violin continued. The music was closer. He could hear it.

He momentarily forgot about his wound and the bloodletting on the walls. The music was coming from behind a door. He was sure.

With unsteady footsteps he walked and stood in front of a mirror. ''This is no door.'', he thought, but when he touched the surface with his trembling fingers the glass moved, forming circles in its surface, like the water which was being disturbed by a stone.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and followed the music inside.

He felt like he was swimming in ice and emerged to another cold surface. This time he found himself in a bedroom. The walls were stony as the walls in the corridors. In the middle there was a large bed, but it wasn't the bed that captured his gaze. It was the large open window which had a view of the canals.

''I have been here before.'', he thought. ''Venice!''

He heard footsteps. He knew those footsteps. He closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. ''I am dead.'', he thought, as the music continued.

Cool arms encircled his waist and held him tight. Soft, silky curls tickled the back of his neck as his attacker nuzzled his bloody neck.

He opened his eyes slowly and he saw him through the looking glass, across him. The black haired pale demon was the one who plagued his dreams. But under the dim silver light he looked so beautiful. Who could resist him?

''Not me.'', he whispered. The Vampire smiled.

''Please.'', he said in a weak, breathless voice. ''Please take off your mask!''

''No!'', said firmly the masked Vampire. He could see his eyes though. Gray, penetrating his very soul. His black domino mask covered most of his face and the transparent black vale that fell in front of his luscious mouth made it difficult for someone to recognize the stranger. But not him. He knew who he was.

He knew that he couldn't resist the Vampire. He knew his work, he knew that it was a sin, but he couldn't stop it! If he was going to burn in Purgatory let it be! This guilty, filthy desire he felt in that very moment was beyond his beliefs.

With a quick move he threw him on the bed. The Vampire's black cape fell gracefully above his shoulders and his purple shirt was open to the chest. The ethereal creature approached him with slow small steps, as if he was floating and not walking. Maybe he did.

He stood above him, looking at his victim. He was panting and was scared, but the unnatural desire drew him to that Vampire. He knew his was meant to die, he knew this was his last time on earth, but for some reason, some guilty pleasure... he didn't care.

The Vampire's eyes changed to a red colour. He licked his plump lips and kissed his victim. He was in shock. He couldn't move or respond. He just closed his eyes. The Vampire sucked his lips gently and the moment his wet tongue licked the lips of his victim, the moment he opened his mouth and tasted his killer, he knew he was lost.

The killer broke the kiss and looked at his victim. With one hand, he removed his mask and he gave him a devilish smile. He raised his weak hand and roamed his index finger over his luscious lips. The Vampire caught the finger between his teeth and licked the tip of it gently.

The Vampire let go of his finger and slowly lowered his head to the crook of his bleeding neck. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, warm soothing air fluttering over the scarlet surface, lapping the blood with his tongue, a guttural moan escaping his throat.

He looked at him again. Fire met blue.

His fangs elongated and with a sharp move he pierced the flesh. He drew a sharp breath and the stench of the Venetian canals combined with the coppery smell of blood, violated his nostrils. He clutched his attacker tight, as if this action would reduce the pain he caused him. A desperate soft cry escaped his lips, as he felt his blood been completely drained. His nose was stuck in his velvety raven locks inhaling sharply every time the Vampire swallowed. He smelled of wood and blood. So dead, yet so alive.

With a wet pop he dislodged his fangs from his neck, licking his lips to lap the excess blood.

The Vampire kissed his victim and this time he didn't fought back. How could he resist perfection? In all his life he had never seen something so sinful and beautiful at the same time.

''Mine.'', whispered the Vampire, caressing the mortals cheekbones.

He waited for an answer, a confirmation of his dominance. But he couldn't say it. He couldn't be his.

''Say it.'', said the Vampire.

''Y... yours.'', he stammered.

He looked into the Vampire icy eyes. He heard a voice. A different voice. A very familiar voice.

''_JOHN!''_

He saw _his_ Vampire standing up slowly, leaving him on the mattress alone. This damn voice kept yelling at him, driving _his_ Vampire away.

''_JOHN WAKE UP!''_

John's head snapped. His eyes opened so fast and wide that it hurt. He was panting and sweating.

He couldn't recognize his surroundings. He felt fear and panic. He tried to stand up but strong hands steadied him. He squirmed and started hitting his attacker.

''John calm down.'', yelled Greg. ''It's me your cousin, Greg! We are at the Valerious manor! Calm down.''

His words brought him back to reality. Yes. He knew where he was, he recognized his cousin.

'Greg... what happened?'', he asked in a shaky voice.

''I don't know John. You were unconscious for the last two days!'', he said and hugged his cousin tightly. ''You lost your senses when you came back from watching Dimitri and you didn't manage to tell us why.''

There was a knock on the door and Aurora got inside holding a cup of wine. She smiled when she saw the young man awake and approached. She placed the cup on the nightstand.

''You worried us Jonathan!'', she said and climbed on the big bed. ''You have many explanation to give.''

She froze. Her already pale face became gaunt and she backed away from John.

''Aurora, what's wrong.'', he asked suspiciously.

The little girl quickly retrieved one of Greg's daggers from his belt and crawled to John's side with the blade at hand.

''What the Hell are you doing?'', cried Greg and took the blade from her tiny hands.

''I... I won't hurt him. Greg look.'', she stammered and pointed at John's neck.

Greg approached and his eyes went wide. He swallowed.

''Greg?'', asked John, terrified from the looks both of them gave him.

Aurora took the dagger in her hands again and passed it to John. He took it and brought it to his eye level. He looked his reflection at the shiny smooth surface.

Two faint, yet visible teeth marks adorned his neck.

''You've been enslaved.'', whispered Aurora grimly.

Sherlock raised his fiddle stick from his violin's strings. He opened his eyes slowly. The instrument felt warm in his hands. He placed the reddish violin on its case and started wiping the stick's string with a silk cloth. He chuckled as he recalled his encounter. The man tasted better than he thought, but the blood he drank was just his soul. He craved his body, now that he had a chance to taste a sample of him. He knew that it would be intoxicating.

In those years since the day he was born, in those six centuries that he walked the earth, in all of his damned life where he balanced between the barrier of life and death, he had never tasted a man like him, like the little archer.

The first step was complete.

''Now you are mine _John_.''


End file.
